


Me, Myself and You

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan and Roman are background characters, M/M, Patton is precious, focuses on patton and virgil, patton is basically the big brother, the relationships are very in the background, virgil needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: "Just remember, you don’t have to fight alone. No matter the problem, big or small, we’re all here for you."





	Me, Myself and You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of past abuse
> 
> Have some Patton and Virgil bonding!

Patton and Virgil were friends. They had been ever since Roman had introduced them. However, they were complete opposites. Patton was optimistic and lived with a loving and caring family. He found good in everyone and everything.

Virgil was a pessimist. He saw the darkness in every situation and couldn’t understand how people loved their families. He feared anything and everything.

They didn’t hate each other. Not by a long shot.

But sometimes it was difficult to understand each other. Due to this, there were times, Virgil would pick fights with Patton or call him names after Patton got hurt over being too caring.

That didn’t mean that Virgil liked Patton any less, it just meant that he had a difficult time protecting his friendship with the bubbly boy. They both cared deeply for each other, almost as though they were siblings, however, they saw the world as black and white.

Thus, making it difficult when one of them was hurting and Roman and/or Logan were nowhere nearby.

Patton sighed as he bounced his leg in boredom. They had all decided to hang out at Roman and Virgil’s place, but Logan and Roman had left to get more supplies such as food and movies. Virgil had yet to come out of his room, which to be honest slightly worried him. Virgil wasn’t a social butterfly by any means, but he usually didn’t lock himself away unless he was having a bad day.

Oh. Virgil must be having one of those days…. Patton whined in sympathy before getting up and making his way to the emo boy's room. “Virgil, honey? You awake?” Patton’s voice was soft as he gently rapped on the door.

A shuffling sound came from within the room before footsteps made their way to the door. As soon as the door opened Patton let out a gasp at the sight of the disheveled form in front of him. “Yeah, what’d ya need, Pat?” Virgil’s voice was weak and gravelly as it came out.

Patton’s lips turned down into a frown as he watched the boy wobble slightly in the doorway. “You okay kiddo?” This seemed to strike a chord as Virgil suddenly straightened up and attempted to fix his wrinkled clothes.

“Y-Yeah, just got out of bed. Ya, know how it is, staying up late… reading.” His words came out fast and nervous as though he were asking a question rather than making a statement. Patton pursed his lips in response and watched as the other boy nervously bit his lip and avoided any eye contact.

“V… You know you can talk to me if something’s wrong, right?” At the question, Virgil’s shoulders tensed.

Patton waited for a response and watched as the boy struggled to relax his frame. “Y-Yeah, I know. But seriously man, I-I’m fine.” Why do you lie? Why do you insist on doing everything on your own?

Patton sighed before forcing a smile onto his face. “Ok kiddo. Just remember, you don’t have to fight alone. No matter the problem, big or small, we’re all here for you.” Patton waited for the other to nod or give a sign that he heard him before walking back to the Living Room.

He let the smile slip from his face as he thought about how Virgil must feel. He didn’t know much about the other except for the fact that his parents were horrible to him and that he had to grow up fast to survive on his own.

Patton felt tears well in his eyes as he thought about it. Virgil had to grow up on his own without being able to hold anyone’s hand or lean on anyone’s shoulder. Knowing that, he most likely still has the same mindset.

Patton let out a small sniffle and rubbed at his eyes. He wouldn’t let Virgil be alone again. No matter what, he promised that he would always be there for him.

A few minutes passed in silence before a resounding click sounded from the hallway. Patton glanced over his shoulder before turning his gaze back to the window where he watched the wind blow leaves through the air.

Footsteps echoed through the house before Patton saw a figure sit on the opposite side of the couch. He waited patiently for the other to speak up, only staring out the window so as to not startle the other boy.

“I’m scared.” The boy’s voice was broken and forced as he said those two words. Patton slowly turned his head to look at him. He made no noise, just watching as Virgil stared at his lap while his hands fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“I’m scared that if I ask for help, even once, that I’ll lose all the progress I made. That I’ll learn to rely on you guys and once you decide you're tired of me, I’ll have forgotten how to take care of myself.” Tears stung at Patton’s eyes as he listened to Virgil speak. He wanted to cry and cradle the poor boy to his chest and swear that he would never let him be alone again but restrained himself.

“I know you guys care. I’m not stupid enough to not notice the look in your eyes when you see me upset. I just… If I let my walls drop, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle rebuilding them once you, Logan, and Roman leave. It was so hard the first time and I just can’t handle, forcing myself to be okay again if I let myself not be okay.” He could hear Virgil’s voice shake as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

Patton bit his lip and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around the boy unable to contain it anymore. He felt Virgil’s form startle as he struggled to get loose from Patton’s grip. Patton in turn tightened his grip around the boy.

Moments passed as Virgil struggled against Patton before he eventually let himself be held as his body devolved into a trembling mess as sobs tore from his throat. Patton rocked them both as Virgil sobbed into his chest. He cooed and whispered encouraging words into the boy’s ear as he felt his own tears fall down his face.

“You’re gonna be okay. I’m not gonna leave you, I promise. Never gonna let you be alone again. Never.” He felt his words become more broken as he struggled to keep himself composed. Then Virgil managed to speak a sentence that made Patton’s struggle futile.

“I don’t wanna fight alone.”

A single sentence was all it took for Patton to join Virgil in the sob fest. The two held each other as they found solace in the other’s arms.

It seemed as though hours passed before the two of them were able to compose themselves. Patton chuckled before smiling softly at Virgil, who smiled back.

The moment was soon broken though, as the door flew open and in walked Roman and Logan. The two were carrying an excessive amount of grocery bags as they ran inside.

“We’re back!” Roman’s voice rang through the house.

Logan set the bags down before glaring at the boisterous boy. “Would you care to explain to them why we were gone for so long?”

Roman’s face lit up as he turned to the two boys huddle on the couch. His mouth was open as though about to begin a rant, but soon fell into a frown as he stared at Patton and Virgil in concern. “What’s wrong!? Did something happen while we were gone!?”

Logan turned to the two at Roman’s exclamation as his brow furrowed in concern. “Are the both of you okay? Your eyes are red, and your faces are flushed signifying that you both have just gotten over a-”

Roman’s voice cuts Logan off as he bound to the two examining them closely before asking, “Why were you two crying?”

Virgil felt his face heat up even more as he buried his face into Patton’s chest in embarrassment. Patton laughed at this before he turned to the other two with a smile. “We’re okay.” He glanced down at Virgil and felt his gaze soften. “Actually, I think we’re more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse other than I'm sick and I'm bored.  
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Like always I hope you guys enjoyed it, kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary.  
> Hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
